prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 147
Tracey delivers a well-aimed knee to the groin area of one o f the men, and gets away from them, though she runs straight into a gun battle between two thugs and the men who are chasing her, who turn out to be police officers. Doreen is completely despondent and tells Lizzie she's doesn't think she'll ever amount to anything. Inspector Grace tells Bob that Tracey is going back to Wentworth, as he's taking her into "protective custody" (?) after she has given him the names of Joe's friends. Meg is in reception when Tracey is brought back, and learns that Tracey is worried above all by Bea's imminent release from solitary, but Bea has already been released and is in the laundry catching up with the news. Erica is a little sniffy when Tracey alludes to other suspicious deaths in Wentworth before Kay, and tells her that is precisely why she should tell an officer if she is threatened. Bea and Doreen move in on Tracey (with Kath in tow), but Judy warns them that three officers are coming down the corridor. This is obviously a lie, as the scenes on either side of this go to great pains to establish that most of the officers are off sick. Judy is astonished at Tracey's gullibility with regard to Joe. Bea incites Margo to attack Tracey by telling her that it was Tracey who brought in the drugs that Kay used to set them both up. Erica tells Jim he must take a rest, and advises him to expand his social life beyond the prison. Judy tries to argue Tracey's case with Bea, but Bea tells that Margo gets first bash anyway. Kath overhears this and scuttles off to warn Tracey. Meg also advises Jim to go out and enjoy himself for a change. Margo, Lil and Cavelli rough up Tracey but Kath arrives in time to stop them. Tracey points out to Kath that she might be out of a job with Joe's boss after what she's told the police. The heavy who was going to arrange Tracey's "accident" visits Kath pretending to be her boyfriend and passes her a cigarette which has a message for her written inside the paper. Kath reads it and immediately goes to find Bea, telling her that she was put inside to protect Tracey and now has a message to stop her testifying. Vera invites Meg for a meal, but Jim decides to "cut loose" for the evening. Judy gets Bea to agree to at least consider laying off Tracey. Vera gets drunk and confesses to Meg she's afraid she'll never get a man. Jim goes to a disco and finds himself out of his depth until he meets a woman at the bar who's nearer his own age. At work next day Vera has a hangover and is worried she made a fool of herself in front of Meg. Tracey tells Bea she didn't give Kay any drugs, only money, so Bea orders Margo to lay off Tracey. The garbage van driver throws a parcel to Kath, which contains a flick-knife and the message "USE IT!" . She goes to Bea for advice, and Bea tells her she can either use it on Tracey or on herself to put herself out of action. Kath tries to stab Tracey while she is asleep but can't carry it through and goes back to Bea. Bea tells her she's thought of another way she can help her ... and brings the steam press down on Kath's hands and she screams: OUCH!!!! Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season